Callum McGregor
{{Infobox |Box title = Callum McGregor |Row 1 title = Full name |Row 1 info = Callum Ryan McGregor |Row 2 title = Sex |Row 2 info = Male |Row 3 title = Age |Row 3 info = 21+ |Row 4 title = Status |Row 4 info = Deceased |Row 5 title = Eye colour |Row 5 info = Stormy grey |Row 6 title = Hair colour |Row 6 info = Brown Callum Ryan McGregor was a Nought, and is best friends, and later lovers, with Sephy Hadley. Callum is the father of Sephy's child, Callie Rose, but is hanged for his involvement in Sephy's kidnap before Callie Rose is born. 'Physical appearance:' Callum has white skin since he's a nought. He has grey eyes and brown hair which is kept short. However, after he joins the Liberation Militia, his hair grows longer and he gains some muscle tone. His skin also becomes slightly tan. 'Plot:' Book 1: Noughts and Crosses Prologue: The story starts in the Hadley residence. Sephy and Callum are outside playing, as their mothers watch them and talk about the innocence and bliss of youth. However Callum's mother is fired from her job as the Hadleys' maid. Three Years Later: Sephy and Callum regularly meet at the beach where one day, they kiss. Sephy sometimes teachs him academic subjects, which helped Callum get into a Cross school along with a few selected noughts who passed the entrance test. At home, Jude, Callum's older brother, bullies him for being friends with Sephy. Jude also bullies their sister Lynette for having a mental illness and believing that she has black skin. Callum defends Lynette. When Callum and the other noughts are on their way to Heathcroft High, a Cross school, a mob forms around them. Sephy succeeds in calming down the crowds by accusing them of behaving like blankers. The latter is a pejorative term used to designate a nought, although Sephy was unaware of its true meaning. Callum is offended and makes her promise not to say that word again lest their friendship ends. After the first day of school, Callum returns home, where he hears Meggie talk about how Sephy turned out just like her mother who approves of racial segregation. Callum recalls when his mother worked as a maid for the Hadleys, when both families were close, when he used to help her take care of Sephy. The next day, Sephy saves a seat for Callum in class. She also tries to sit on the noughts' table during lunch, also a teacher prevents her from doing so. However, Callum pretends not to know her when they're at school. Later on, he's shocked to learn that Sephy has been beaten up for associating with noughts. He goes to check up on her but Sephy's mother won't let him in. When he sees Sephy again, he admits having tried to visit her on numerous occasions, although Mrs. Hadley prevented him from doing so. They both go on a picnic. Callum is being mistreated by some teachers at school due to being a nought and his life is troubled further when his sister Lynette is run over by a bus. He's the only one to know that she comitted suicide because she left him a letter. Sephy attends Lynette's funeral but is thrown out for being a Cross. Callum then learns that his father, Ryan and his brother Jude are both part of the Liberation Militia, a terrorist association and that they're targeting the shopping center. Callum remembers that Sephy is supposed to be shopping with her mother and rushes over there. He manages to get Sephy out of there in time before the building explodes. However, when he gets back home he learns that his father and brother are wanted by the authorities. He kisses Sephy once more on the beach and tells her to keep her new habit of drinking under control. Callum is suspended from school for having family under trial and he decides to quit Heathcroft High. The trial: Jasmine Hadley, remembering that she used to be friends with the McGregor family, secretly hires a prominent lawyer called Kelani Adams in order to defend Ryan. Sephy is present during the trial where a videotape of Callum getting her out of the shopping center is played. This is proof of Ryan's involvmenent as his son apparently knew about the upcoming bombing. Ryan is convicted, although the lawyer suceeds in preventing him from being hanged. However, he's killed by an electric fence while trying to escape. Callum pays Sephy a nocturnal visit, during which they sleep on Sephy's bed together. Sephy then decides to join Chiver's boarding school but writes Callum a letter offering an alternative choice: that they run away together. However, Callum has decided to join the Liberation Militia after Jude contacted him and he doesn't read the letter until just before Sephy leaves. Callum sprints to Sephy's house and tries to catch up with the car as it pulls out of the driveway, but fails. Sephy doesn't know this and thinks Callum doesn't care for her. The hostage: After Sephy leaves for Chivers, Callum joins the L.M. After 2 years, when Sephy is back, his cell must kidnap her for ransom. Callum asks Sephy to meet her in the family private beach where he kisses her. When she sees his cell gathered around she tries to run but is punched in the stomach by Callum's brother Jude. They take her to her hideout and she is forced to make a video to ask her father for money in exchange for freedom. Andrew Dorn, the second in command of the liberation militia came to see sephy and told them to never let her leave alive.When the cell are making the calls to her father they are betrayed and only two return. Meanwhile Callum and Sephy make love and Jude accuses Callum of raping her. While they are arguing Sephy slips away and escapes thanks to Callum's help. All of the members in their cell find out that Andrew Dorn was leaking put information and realize the police may be on it's way to capture them therefore they all decide to split up and aly low for a few days. After going back home and and the numerous health check ups Sephy finds out she is pregnant. She entrusts her sister with this secret but her sister tells her parents about this new complication. Sephy declares she wants to keep the baby though her parents force her to abort the baby. Since Sephy's father is a prominent figure in the government this becomes the worlds best shared secret rather than the best secret. Callum hears a speculation about Sephy's rumoured pregnancy and rushes immediately to her. When he reaches there, he finds out it is true and they share a kiss to express their delight. Sephy tells him if it was a boy, she would name him Ryan and if it was a girl they decided together to name her Callie Rose. But unfortunately Callum gets turned in to the police at Sephy's house and is then sentenced for raping the her. Though Sephy makes public announcements stating she was never raped, his sentence was never evicted and in the end of the book Callum was hung. Category:Noughts